Mamoru's Rain
by See's Dentist
Summary: PART 2 of CHAPTER 4 is now UP! I know what you're thinkin'. Apey's been smokin' pot in theater class again! No, but seriously. Please read. I be your best fwend! Rated PG-Brains, actually, 'cause I woulda read this at 10.
1. Enter Rain

AN: Okay, minna, so here's the deal. I'm just a tad frustrated with you readers, so I've decided to pull out the big guns. I've been saving/working on this story for quite awhile, now. I didn't really want to post it yet - I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it at all. But, you bastards forced me into it. Kuso! So, here's my opus, which may be subject to revision in the future. This is just the first part, I'll ONLY post the rest if you people are good to me (HINT HINT) so onegai, READ AND REVIEW! I'm not just kiddin' around here. I suppose I'm done with my ranting... for now, but be forewarned. If I don't get any reviews, I may have to go bitchslap each and every one of you for lack of something better to do with my life, or I may just sulk on the couch with a tub of cookie-dough ice cream and a pile of anime videos. At any rate...JUST READ THE FREAKIN' STORY! Jeezlousie, the things a writer goes through these days...  
  
PART 1: "Enter Rain"  
  
  
A figure sat at the end of the counter sipping a bottle of soda. "Hey, Motoki-kun," said Mamoru, "Who's the newbie over there?"  
  
The manager of the Crown Game Center looked to where his friend was pointing. "I dunno, man, he just showed up today. I guess he's new in Juuban. I'll go introduce myself." The tall blond walked over to the quiet figure. "Hey, you must be new in town," he said amiably, "My name's Motoki, I'm the manager." He paused, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm Apey," said the figure. Motoki couldn't really see his face because it was hidden under the bill of a baseball cap. He was pretty sloppily dressed with loose jeans and a big T-shirt on with a baggy old dress shirt over it with a sort of plaid or checked stripe design. Figuring the guy wasn't going to say much more, he prodded further. "So where do you go to school?"  
  
"Azabu U," said the figure, "But I just moved here from America."  
  
Motoki smiled inwardly. Now he was getting somewhere. "Dude!" he said, "Mamoru goes there, too. He's a med. student. C'mon over, I'll introduce you two." He led Apey over to where Mamoru sat. Mamoru nonchalantly turned and looked at them. Motoki smiled. "Hey, Mamoru-kun! I'd like to introduce you to Apey. Apey-kun, this is Mamoru."  
  
"Ohayo, Apey-kun," said Mamoru. Apey held out his hand to shake American-style, and Mamoru obliged. When he held out his hand, one of Apey's small ones shook it. He was surprised at the force in the handshake. When Apey let go he stared at him. "Wow," he said, "For such a small guy you sure pack a punch. Where are you from?"  
  
"America, I'm a writer," said Apey. He sat down and took another swig of soda. "But don't think of me as the American. I'm just another one of the guys." Right then he looked up at them and winked, the hat bill no longer blocking his face. The guys looked shocked.  
  
After a moment, Motoki found his voice. "Apey...you're...a GIRL?!"  
  
Apey smiled. "Think nothing of it boys. Like I said, I'm just another one of the guys. That's the way it's always been and I'm comfortable with it."  
  
"Really?" choked out Mamoru.  
  
"Hai. Back home I hung out with guys all the time. I mean, I'm strait, it's just that everything non-physical about me is guy-oriented. Excluding my strength of course." Apey smiled again. "Don't let it bother you."  
  
Motoki and Mamoru looked at each other, then back at Apey. "Its cool with us," said Motoki.  
  
"Do you want to come over tonight?" asked Mamoru, "We need a fourth for poker."  
  
"5-card draw or 7-card stud?" she laughed.  
  
************  
  
"Read 'em an' weep guys, straight in spades," Apey declared triumphantly.  
  
The three she addressed didn't look so pleased. "I can't believe it!" exclaimed Reika, "She won again!"  
  
"I told you I'm good, Reika-chan," said Apey her voice dripping with false sweet innocence, "But did you believe me? Nooooo." She pulled her winnings over to her side of the table.  
  
Reika crossed her arms and blew air through the gap between her clenched teeth. Motoki desperately tried not to laugh at his sulking fiancée as he dealt the cards again. "C'mon guys, settle down," he said, "Let's just do one last round in honor of my moving in with Reika. Jacks are wild."  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss you, Motoki-kun," said Mamoru, "You're the only person I know that can manage to be organized and a slob at the same time. Along with always being annoyingly energetic."  
  
"Hey," said Motoki with mock hurt, "I resent that. I like to consider myself an optimist with my own personal style."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll work on that 'style' of yours later," teased Reika, "Now shut up and play already."  
  
Motoki just stuck his tongue out and looked at his hand. He had to use all of his willpower to refrain from making a face at his awful hand. He just sighed and switched all five cards for five new ones. "Anyone else want?" he asked.  
  
"I'll take two."  
  
"I'll take four."  
  
"I don't want any."  
  
Everyone looked at Apey. "None?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine," she replied smiling. They all shrugged it off and exchanged their cards. After a second round of card exchanges they started the betting. "I'll start the betting at $10," said Motoki.  
  
"I'll see your $10 and raise you another," said Reika. And so the betting began. The pot just kept getting larger and larger. Eventually, Motoki folded, but he only had a pair of threes to boast so it was better he did. Then, Reika grudgingly admitted defeat and folded as well. It was finally it down to the end. "Tell you what, Mamoru-kun," said Apey, "If I win the pot, I'll let everyone have their money back on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You let me be your new roommate - in place of Motoki-kun," she smiled.   
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. "You...want to be my roommate?" asked Mamoru in disbelief.  
  
"And why not?" asked Apey, "I'm staying in a hotel right now, I'll need a place to stay, and you seem like a pretty cool guy, so why the hell not?"  
  
Mamoru thought for a minute, and then looked at Apey again. "Alright, if you win, you can move in the day after tomorrow."  
  
Motoki and Reika gaped at Mamoru and Apey smiled really big. "Cool! Now, show your cards." He set down his hand, revealing a straight in diamonds. Apey set down her hand, a full house. "Ha! I win!" she exclaimed triumphantly.   
  
Mamoru started to chuckle and then shook his head. "Day after tomorrow, eh? Where are you staying now?"  
  
************  
  
"Here we are," said Mamoru, "Home crap home." He dropped Apey's trunk on the floor.   
  
Apey walked in behind him with the rest of her stuff, smiling. "I take it you've seen the movie 'The Money Pit'?"  
  
Mamoru turned to look at her as she shut the door. "Who hasn't? They showed that movie all the time on t.v. when I visited Harvard."  
  
"You went to see Harvard?" asked Apey, "That's cool! I used to live right by Harvard when I was little."  
  
"Really?" asked Mamoru, "Oh, I just went to visit Harvard over the summer. I may spend a year of college studying out there, if they accept me."  
  
"They probably will, you seem like a smart guy," said Apey. Then she looked around. "Cool apartment, it needs some work, but I imagine it was worse before Motoki left yesterday. Where's my room?"  
  
"Follow me," said Mamoru and lead her through the living room and down the hall. They passed Mamoru's room and Apey glanced inside, noting how disgustingly neat and tidy it was. Then she followed Mamoru to the next room. "This is it," said Mamoru, "Where do you want the trunk?"  
  
"Drop it at the foot of the bed," she said and then walked over there herself, setting her luggage on top. Mamoru gratefully dropped the trunk and then sat down on the bed to rest his back. Apey started to unpack her clothes and put them into the closet and dresser. Mamoru watched with mute interest as she unceremoniously flopped everything into a drawer or threw it on a hanger. "Wow," commented Mamoru, "You know what drawers and hangers are for, that's more than Motoki ever accomplished in his life."  
  
"Well, don't get your hopes up," laughed Apey, "I guarantee you that in a week this floor will be covered with stuff. My morning habits for getting dressed involve grabbing some undies out of the drawer, the first shirt I touch out of the closet, and the pair of jeans off the floor that smells the best."  
  
"Well, there goes that thought."   
  
Apey finished and looked around the room. It was pretty bland, with plain white walls, a wood closet door, a bed with black sheets, and a basic dresser. "Man, this place definitely needs some redecorating," she said to herself.  
  
Mamoru overheard her comment at looked around the room himself. "What's wrong with it?"   
  
"Its too drab," she replied, "There's barely any color and the only furniture is the bed and the dresser." She started to walk around the room making verbal mental notes. "Let's see, I'll need to find an old chair to recover for this corner, and I'll need a nightstand for right here. Some new sheets would be nice on this bed, and I think these walls need some color - but my pictures should cover that." A couple minutes later, she turned back to Mamoru, "Hey, Mamoru-kun, you up for a project?"  
  
************  
  
"Hmm, this one looks nice," said Apey. She sat down and a large smile spread across her face. "Ooh, this one's really nice. C'mon, you try it Mamo-chan."  
  
"But it looks like shit!" said Mamoru, "It's the sorriest excuse for a chair I've ever seen!"  
  
Apey jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Oh, c'mon, Mamo-chan! Sit in it! It's very comfy. Even without the cushion."  
  
"But it's a hunk of junk," said Mamoru.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" sighed Apey, "Its supposed to look like shit. That way you can gut it and recover it. Like guys and cars. Some guys buy crap cars, gut them, and rebuild them. Some people buy crap furniture, gut it, then repair it. We can make this chair look like something brand new. Once its all fixed and the slipcover is on, it'll be beautiful. C'mon, sit."  
  
Mamoru sighed with resignation and sat down in the chair. He was blown away. "Wow!" he said, "This is the most comfortable chair I've sat in in awhile. You were right."  
  
"Cool, let's get it," smiled Apey, "Grab an end and let's go."   
  
************  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun, hand me the staple gun, will ya?"  
  
"Here you go, Apey," said Mamoru, "I'll hold this end down."  
  
"Gotcha," said Apey. There was a ker-chunk sound as the staple gun did its work. A minute later, she was done and stood up. "There we go," said Apey, "The last staple. Hand me the slipcover."  
  
Mamoru handed her the slipcover, Apey pulled it over the top and tugged it down. She was proud of the decent job she did on it. Once it was all zipped up, she looked at Mamoru. He definitely looked impressed. "I can't believe it," he muttered, "This chair looks perfect."  
  
"I know, I'm good," smiled Apey, "And it only took a couple weeks to make this room look decent. Thanks for letting me move in here, man."  
  
"Thanks for letting me help you work on the room," said Mamoru, "I had a lot of fun doing it. You're a really fun person to hang with."  
  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," joked Apey. She looked around the room. It was s lot better now. The black background with red rose motif she had used looked wonderful. And the walls looked so much brighter and less dismal with her anime and manga character pictures hanging everywhere. Even the closet doors looked better with her collection of quotes written all over them. It was perfect. "Its beautiful."  
  
Mamoru looked down at Apey. "It certainly is," he thought. She looked so good tucked under his arm with her hair loose about her face and bright blue eyes visible without a baseball cap in the way. He also had to admit that she looked pretty damn good wearing jeans and white tank top. Then he got an idea. "You know what, we've worked pretty hard on this room, why not go out tonight?"  
  
Apey looked up at him. "Go out?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mamoru, "Let's go out for dinner. My treat. What do you say?"  
  
"I say," said Apey, "Let's go! Just let me get changed."  
  
************  
  
A little while later, both workers emerged from their rooms. Mamoru was wearing a black dress shirt and dress pants, while Apey was wearing a black half-sleeve shirt with khakis. "You ready to go?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Sure," said Apey, "What are we taking?"  
  
"I'll drive," said Mamoru, "Let's take the motorcycle." They walked to the parking garage and hopped on the cycle. After putting their helmets on, they pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Apey couldn't help but think how great it felt to hold onto him as they went down the bust streets. She wondered where he was going to take her. He'd been so nice to her ever since she came to live with him. The thought was actually creeping into her mind that he could have the capacity to love her. But no, that would never happen. Guys never showed any interest in her, no matter how well they knew her. It was a true shame, though, because she truly thought she was falling for the guy. Oh, why did she do this to herself?   
  
They arrived at the restaurant, and hopped off the bike. When Apey looked up at the sign, her face lit up. "Oh, Mamoru!" said Apey, "You remembered! Oh, thank you so much, hon!" She gave him a big hug.   
  
He chuckled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. "Oh, c'mon, Apey," he said, "How could I not remember? You're the first person in a long time that told me they love French food."  
  
"Ah, mais oui, Monsieur Mamoru," she smiled, "J'adore le cuisine de France. Et, je parle parfait francais."  
  
"Tres bien, Mademoiselle," laughed Mamoru as she took his arm, "Allez viens." They walked into the restaurant, her hand tucked in the crook of his arm, and waited to be seated. Apey was impressed. It wasn't exactly easy to find a casual French restaurant in Tokyo - no matter what district you're in.   
  
The place was nice. It had a cozy atmosphere, nice overstuffed booths to sit in that were tucked away. The music was soft, but she could recognize the music of Kaiou Michiru's violin anywhere. It was soft and delicate, spinning a web around her. She knew which piece this was, it was a duet between Kaiou-sama and her girlfriend, the famous F-1 test driver, Tenou Haruka. Apey was so absorbed in the music that she didn't even realize she was being led to a table. She snapped back to attention as they slipped into the booth. The waiter handed them their menus and scurried off. Mamoru looked across to Apey in curiosity. "What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him blankly for a moment, and then laughed as her mind returned to her. "Oh, I was just listening to the music. It's a beautiful piece."  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "You listen to Kaiou Michiru?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she replied, "Isn't it lovely? Her music always reminds me of water. You know, the ocean, or a rainstorm, or a gentle stream. Its wonderful. But, this piece is different. It's one of the duets she did with Tenou Haruka, whose music reminds me of the sky. This piece is kinda like a thunderstorm, as if the heavens opened up and its just pouring down onto Earth. Don't you just love it?"  
  
Mamoru did love it, but nevertheless, he ignored her question. "That analogy was beautiful, Apey," he smiled, "You must be a wonderful writer with beautiful thoughts like that."  
  
Apey looked up abruptly and blushed. "Really? Oh, I guess I never thought of it that way. Thank you."  
  
"You know," said Mamoru, "I was curious, what is your real name?"  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know," she replied shyly, "Its silly." But then she looked up and could tell already that he honestly wanted to know. "Alright, I'll tell you. Its April Rain."   
  
"Il est un joli nom, Avril," he said, "You should use it more often." Then he started to peruse his menu. Apey looked over hers as well, glancing up at him every few minutes. When the waiter returned, they placed their meal orders, as well as an order for some Beaujolais.   
  
They were still both rather quiet until the food and drinks came. After a glass of Beaujolais, however, Apey started to loosen up. After that the meal went smoothly, and the two got along really well. By about mid-meal, Apey knew for a fact that she was falling for Mamoru. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, and they had similar interests. She couldn't imagine anything else that she wanted in a man. Oh, but this could only end in heartbreak.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was fighting feelings of his own. The only person he'd ever really opened himself to was Motoki, who was like a brother to him. Sure, he had other friends, too. He hung out with Reika sometimes, and then there were the people he talked to at school, usually girls that were fawning all over him. Oh, who was he kidding? If there were two things he wasn't really accustomed to, it was friends and family. True, Motoki and Reika were his friends, and Motoki and his little sister Unazuki were like family to him, but he still wasn't used to the whole experience. He'd grown up in an orphanage, friendless and alone with only his studies to keep him occupied. Yet here, here was this odd little American girl that just showed up in his life and won the right to be his roommate in a poker game. And he didn't know what it was, he just seemed to click with her. There was something about her that was, well, special. She was an intelligent girl interested in all sorts of things with a spirit that made him feel like a little kid again. Also, he had to admit that when she wasn't in her guy disguise she was fairly pretty. But what was he thinking? He didn't like Apey. He was in love with another girl. His darling little bunny. The blond enchantress that he always seemed to run into, as if by fate. Odango-atama.   
  
After awhile, they finished their meal and decided to head back home. When they got back to the apartment, Mamoru could tell that Apey was tired. After a few minutes of protest, she gave in and Mamoru carried her into her room and tucked her in bed. She fell asleep before they even got to her room, and so he slipped off her khakis and shirt for her, put on her pajamas, and tucked her in. When he was done, he looked down at her angelic face and smiled. She certainly was beautiful when she was asleep. Her light brown hair was spread wildly about her face and her stormy blue eyes were closed. As he moved down to her lips, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. But he quickly pushed that thought away when his arcade angel's face flashed through his mind. He sighed, then gently kissed her forehead and retired to his own room.   
  
************  
  
The early morning light shone through Mamoru's bedroom window as he slept the morning away. He was reveling in his snug slumber under the soft comforter that Apey made him buy, for which he was now grateful. In fact, he was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even notice as Apey crept into his room and over to the bed. She stealthily climbed onto the bed until she was directly over him, an arm and a leg on either side of his sleeping body. Then she leaned over to his ear and started to whisper in a husky voice. "Mamoru," she said, "Mamoru, honey, get up. C'mon, Mamo-chan, its time to wake up."  
  
Mamoru turned his head. "Princess?" he said as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight.   
  
Apey leaned really close to his face. "Nope, guess again cutie," she giggled.  
  
"Apey?!" he exclaimed as his eyes shot wide open. "What the hell?"  
  
She just laughed and climbed off the bed, pulling the covers with her. "C'mon, sleeping beauty! Its time to rise an' shine! It's a bea-U-tiful day!"  
  
Mamoru groaned and hid his head under a pillow. "Hachi more minutes, onegai," he muttered.  
  
"I don't think so, Mamoru-kun," replied Apey, "You are going to get up this morning, even if I have to drag you out of bed myself."  
  
"No way, not happening," came Mamoru's muffled response.  
  
"I made breakfast," she said, "Your fav."  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry muffins?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"I'm there," he said and sat up abruptly.  
  
Apey faked a scream, "Aaaaah!! Master, the monster, he wakes! Its alive!"   
  
Mamoru hit her in the head with a pillow and moved toward the shower. "If Reika or Motoki calls, tell them she left her insect diagram in the café and I'll drop it off later. If Dr. Mizuno calls, take a message, I'll get back to her-"  
  
"And if 'princess' calls?" asked Apey mischievously.   
  
"Ha ha," he grumbled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Apey waited until she heard the water running and went to get dressed. While she was still in her underwear, the doorbell rang.   
  
She muttered something under her breath and threw on her baggy dress shirt, doing up enough buttons to look modest. When she opened the door, a blonde girl with pigtails to the floor stood there, looking rather shocked. "Umm. Is this Chiba Mamoru's residence?"  
  
"Hai," replied Apey.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl perplexedly.  
  
"I'm April. Mamo-chan's in the shower right now, do you want me to give him a message?"  
  
"Um, lie, no thank you, I've got to go anyway. Ja ne."  
  
Apey watched as the girl hurried down the hall and shrugged. Whoever it was, it didn't matter at the moment. She had other things to think about. She closed the door and headed back to her room to finish getting changed. Muttering under her breath that she hated getting up any time before noon on a free day, she threw on some clothes and then headed to the kitchen to make herself a plate of food. When Mamoru walked in, he found her sitting on the counter with a plate of pancakes in front of her, a newspaper section in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She nonchalantly looked up and smiled. "Oh, so you decided to grace me with your presence after all, eh?"  
  
He shot her a look and walked over to make himself a plate of food. Then he stared into the pot of coffee. "This isn't decaf, is it?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Nope, its straight caffeine in a mug," she replied.   
  
"Good," he said and poured himself a cup of coffee - black. He took a sip, stared at the mug, and then at Apey. "Damn, girl," he said, "This shit's strong!"   
  
"Why thank you, I try," she smiled.  
  
"Man, this stuff's better than Motoki-kun's," he said and took another sip.   
  
Apey simply laughed and went back to her reading.   
  
************  
  
Later that morning, after both had eaten, Mamoru left to do some errands and drop off Reika's insect diagram for her entomology class. Thus, Apey was left alone in the house to work on her book. It was actually the first time she'd been alone in the house, so she was enjoying the quiet time while she had it. She put on her headphones to her Discman and sat typing happily at her computer. That's when the phone calls started. It seemed every time she sat down the phone rang. The first one was her editor wanting to know what the time looked like on her book. The second was Dr. Mizuno saying that he had to come in tomorrow because they were going to be shorthanded. Then came her occult dealer saying they got the book she wanted in and were holding a copy for her and so on until the worst. Her sisters called. One by one, Ivy, Oralee, and Ella each called to drive her nuts. They asked all sorts of questions, too. Where she was, how she got there, who she was with, what he did, why she hadn't called, if she was going to come see them anytime soon. She told them all that she missed them terribly and promised she would keep in touch, then hung up. "Finally," she thought, "some peace and quiet."  
  
When Mamoru got back, she had finished a fair amount of her book, all things considered. She left him at the house and took her Jeep Sahara out to do some errands of her own. The first thing she did was stop by her regular anime and manga store in Juuban's shopping district to pick up some new stuff. Her friend, Momoko, was waiting for her at the counter. "Hey, Apey-chan," she said, "You here to pick up the new shipment?"  
  
"You bet, Momo-chan," said Apey, "Its number one on my errand list today!"  
  
Momoko smiled and turned around. A moment later she walked back to the counter carrying a shoebox. "There you go, Apey-chan. Two DVDs and three manga. Enjoy."  
  
Apey smiled back. "You know I will, Momo-chan," she replied and handed her some yen, calling over her shoulder, "Give Kyusuke my love!" and taking the box with her back out to the Jeep. She loaded her loot in back and drove over to the far side of Tokyo.   
  
Way far out in the outskirts of Tokyo, Apey came to her occult supplier's store. "Occult Unlimited" was a run-down looking old store that Apey made frequent visits to. It didn't look like much from the outside, but inside it was full of all the occult materials any enthusiast would ever need. The air was dense with the smell of incense and the doors and windows were covered with heavy curtains. Shelves and shelves of books and assorted things covered the floor and walls and in the back, a raven-haired woman sat at a table in front of a large curtain, reading. "Ohayo, Rei-sensei," Apey called as she wandered back to the woman.  
  
The woman looked up. "Ohayo, April-san," she replied, "Phobos and Deimos missed you." She indicated the two ravens perched beside her.  
  
Apey approached the table and petted the ravens. "They look happy today," she commented.  
  
"They had better be happy," said Rei gruffly, "I just fed them." She made a face at the birds then turned back to Apey. "You've come for the book, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Rei-san," nodded Apey, "I would've come sooner, but I had to work on my writing."  
  
"I see," Rei replied, studying her carefully. Then she reached underneath the table and pulled out the book. "This one is free of charge today, and I want you to take this as well," She handed her a cherry blossom, "You shall need it for protection, I feel something bad coming your way. Stay wary, girl, and don't do anything rash or foolish unless your heart and mind agree."  
  
"Hai, sensei," nodded Apey as she took the gifts. "I shall go now. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, April-san," said Rei as she left, "And take these words to heart: nothing is more amazing than rain on a clear day."  
  
"Nothing is more amazing than rain on a clear day?" Apey repeated.  
  
"You heard me, girl!" said Rei, "Now go! And don't you dare forget my warning!"  
  
************  
Apey sighed and sat down at the arcade with her soda. Motoki had just listened to her spill her frustrations about all the phone calls that morning when she was trying to work, and now she just wanted to relax. However, that wasn't going to be happening, because someone tapped her shoulder. Turning on the stool, Apey came face to face wit the same girl from that morning. "Hai?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi. You must be new around here. Where do you live?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Apey Rain from America. I live in the Azabu district with my roomie, Chiba Mamoru. He comes around here a lot, so you might know him..."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Your roommate is Mamoru-san?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, so you do know him?" asked Apey, "He's a great guy, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm not sure where my opinion stands on that," said Usagi, "But I must say I'm surprised that Mamoru-san already has a new roommate. I mean, it took him years to even make a good enough friend like his first roommate, Motoki-san."  
  
"Actually, we became roommates the first day I met him," said Apey, "I won the right in a poker game. Which reminds me, never play poker with Motoki's fiancée, Reika. She hates losing."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Usagi thoughtfully twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime. Maybe we could play some Sailor V or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, alright," said Apey, "I had better get going now, I've got some more stuff to do."  
  
"Alright, ja ne!" she smiled and hopped back over to her group of friends.   
  
"Ja ne, Usa-chan," said Apey, then threw some money on the counter and walked out. "Gee, that wasn't awkward at all," she thought sarcastically, "I wonder what fun's in store for me next." She rounded the corner and walked toward the busy streets of downtown Juuban.   
  
************  
  
AN: This is all my NOTEBOOK program would let me put up, so, for now, this is all ya'll get. For the love a kami, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!   
WARNING: If I ever post this whole story it will be VERY VERY long. Ja ne. 


	2. Sisters and Fairies

AN: Ooooh, this is mainly what I call a "necessary chapter". That means I had to write it, but didn't wanna, so I wrote it AFTER I wrote chapter 3, which will be up soon. But this chapter explains SOME things, but mainly creates mystery and plot development. So keep reading and REVIEW me, onegai.   
  
PART 2: "Sisters and Fairies"  
  
"I don't know guys," said Makoto, "This guy sounds kinda weird to me."  
  
"Don't worry, Mako-chan," said Usagi, "He's probably just nervous around girls or something."  
  
"Oh, that's soooo sweet!" exclaimed Minako, "It sounds like the kind of guy Ami goes for. You know, like Urawa Ryo."  
  
"Oh, c'mon guys," whimpered Ami, "Leave Ryo out of this."  
  
Suddenly Usagi ducked down. "Omigosh, nobody look!" she said hurriedly, "It's the girl I told you about, you know, Apey's girlfriend."  
  
"The brunette babe?" asked Minako, "Where let me see!"  
  
"Ow, quit shoving me, Mina-chan!" squealed Usagi.  
  
"I don't see why you girls are acting so strangely," said Rei haughtily, "She's just Apey's girlfriend. She didn't try to kill you or anything."   
  
"Rei's right," said Ami, "Why don't you just invite her over. Then if we get to know her you can see that she probably isn't evil after all."  
  
"That's right," said Makoto jumping up, "I'll invite her over." She marched over to the quiet brunette that just walked in and smiled. "Konbanwa! Watabashi no Makoto. What's your name?"  
  
"April, pleased to meet you," said the girl, "I noticed you and your friends when I walked in. I think I've seen you at the arcade once or twice."  
  
"Really?" said Makoto, "We go there all the time! I'm surprised we never noticed you before. Wanna come sit with us?"  
  
April looked at her for a moment and then got up. "Lead the way, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto smiled and led her over to the group of gossiping girls. Makoto reclaimed her former seat and April slid in next to her. Then Makoto quieted everyone down. "Minna, this is April. April, these are the girls: Minako, Rei, Ami, and Usagi."  
  
"I remember you!" exclaimed Usagi, "You're the girl that was at Mamoru's apartment when I went there! Apey's girlfriend, right? I met Apey yesterday, he seemed like a cool guy."  
  
April's jaw gaped open for a moment, but then she had to quickly close it to prevent herself from laughing. "Um, hai, I'm Apey's girlfriend. He's a wonderful guy, really romantic, pretty smart, too. I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Just then Motoki's little sister, a waitress at the fruit parlor, came over. "Heya minna!" she said, "How's everyone today?"  
  
"We're great!" said Usagi, "We just got a new member added to the group. Meet, April."  
  
The waitress looked over. "April?! I didn't know you knew these guys!"  
  
"Unazuki-chan!" said April, "I haven't seen you in awhile! How've ya been, girl?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doin' pretty good, actually. I just got promoted to head waitress."  
  
"Sugoi, I guess that means a pay increase." They both chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," winked Unazuki, "Hey, you never know. Maybe someday I can work for Mako-chan at her restaurant flower shop."  
  
"That would be great!" said Makoto, "And maybe April's boyfriend can give me a write-up in a magazine or something."  
  
Unazuki stared at her in curiosity. "April's boyfriend? Who is April's boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, don't you know," said Apey evilly, "I'm going out with Mamoru's roommate, Apey." Unazuki shot April a look, but she just winked and gave her a sly, innocent smile. Realizing what she was up to, she let it slide. "Alright, then," she smiled, "What're you girls having?"  
  
************  
  
"She thinks you're two different people?" Mamoru asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, a guy and a girl," said Apey.  
  
"But why? Wait a minute, what were you wearing when you answered the door?" he gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"The plaid-striped shirt and my undies. Why? - oh!" it suddenly dawned on her, "She saw me when I was in guys clothes at the arcade! She must think that there are two people, Apey and April, Apey's girlfriend! So when I said I was your roomie at the arcade, and she saw me wearing the same shirt, she immediately assumed the girl she saw was sleeping with me! Which means she originally thought that I was sleeping with you!"  
  
"Well, isn't that confusing," muttered Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, sometimes your ignorance amazes me," said Apey, "This could be fun! They genuinely think I'm two people. And Unazuki never spilled the beans. C'mon, you never played a joke on anyone?"  
  
"I'm in way over me head here," sighed Mamoru.  
  
************  
  
For the next few weeks Apey made it a point to hang out with the girls a lot in her "April" guise. And whenever she wasn't with them, she stayed in Apey form in case she just happened to bump into them. The greatest thing was, whenever they ran into her like that, they would get all tongue-tied and giggly, then run off. She was having a grand time, and they were none the wiser. Of course, she managed to get all of her friends - including Mamoru - to go along with the ploy, as well. Whenever they were around her AND the girls they were sure to address her as her alias of the moment. But what really slayed her was the jealousy she could see forming within Usagi. When she'd come up with this plan, she hadn't been too sure about Usagi's stance, whether she liked or disliked Mamoru. However, as time went by it became increasingly obvious that Usagi had a crush on Mamoru. It was especially apparent when she discovered that all the ties they bumped into each other weren't exactly "accidents". Usagi was smitten, plain and simple, and Apey wasn't about to let her get away with it. Two could play this game.   
  
************  
  
Apey smiled as Mamoru walked into the apartment, her plan fully formulated and ready to go. "Any calls while I was out?" asked Mamoru, tiredly.   
  
"Why, yes, as a matter of fact," she replied cheerily, "My sisters."  
  
Mamoru was immediately suspicious. "I don't like that look you're giving me," he said with a hint of caution in his voice, "You're never this cheerful after a night of chatting with your family. Especially since they usually call all at once. What happened?"  
  
"As it turns out," said Apey carefully, "Every year our family has this ball thing... nothing too fancy. Usually I don't go...but this year they insisted, since I haven't seen any of them in awhile..."  
  
"And?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"And, I need a date," finished Apey casually, "I figured, you being my best bud an' all, that you wouldn't mind in the least. So will you? Pretty please with chocolate on top?"  
  
"No way. Uh uh. Not happening," said mamoru, shaking his head, "You know I'm not comfortable with the whole family thing."  
  
"But it won't be like that!" insisted Apey, "Most of us barely know each other, you'll fit injust fine. Anyway, you're the first person I've ever heard of that DIDN'T want to go to the Bastienne Masquerade ball."  
  
"Waitaminute!" said Mamoru, "You're related to the Bastienne family?"  
  
"Call me a black sheep, if you will. But yes, in a way," she smiled deviously, "I'm a cousin of the family. But, they still invite me to every little thing and monitor my life."  
  
"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you're part of one of the most influential families out there," sighed Mamoru, "Its not exactly a tiny detail to omit."  
  
"Well ex-cuse me, baka-san, but I personally don't care who these people are," said Apey, getting up, "Now will you go with me or not? I promise, we won't stay long if you don't want to."  
  
Mamoru looked at her uncomfortably for a moment, but that moment was soon lost. Apey looked up at him with soft, pleading blue eyes and his defense crumbled. "Alright, I'll go," he said dejectedly, "But you'll owe me for this."  
  
Apey cheered and gave him a big hug. "Its a deal," she murmured.  
  
************  
  
"Stop fidgeting, Apey!" snapped Oralee, "If you don't hold still I can't take the pins out!"  
  
"Sorry, Ora-chan," replied Apey, "I'm just not used to dresses. I feel kinda weird wearing one. How does Vladena do it?"  
  
Oralee stood up and sighed. "I'm sure I don't know." She reached up and straightened Apey's hair. "Alright, one look in the mirror and Cinderella is off to the ball!"  
  
"Gee, thank you fairy godmother," said Apey sarcastically.  
  
Right then came a knock on the door. "Can I come in yet?" came Mamoru's voice.  
  
"Hai, she's ready to go," replied Oralee.  
  
Mamoru stepped into the room and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. A vision in blue. She had small pale blue satin slippers on and sparkly nylons. Her dress was the same ice blue as her slippers and the beautiful satin material reached to her knees. It was sleeveless, showing off her slender arms and the neck dipped just low enough to be modest. On her back were iridescent fairy wings that shone with all the colors of the ocean. Oralee had pulled her short hair back on either side with a snowflake barrette and put in shimmer gel. But, the most surprising were her eyes. There was a tiny gem snowflake stuck near the corner of her right eye and those eyes shone right through his soul with their mysterious stormy-blue gaze.  
  
When he didn't say anything, Apey got worried. "Mamoru-kun?" she said nervously, "What's wrong? It's the dress, isn't it? It doesn't look good, does it?"  
  
"No! No, its not that at all!" he replied in awe, "Its just, well, I can't believe I've had such a beautiful sprite under my nose the whole time and I never realized it," He took her hands and helped her step down, "April Rain, you look absolutely beautiful. You make a wonderful winter sprite." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Apey blushed slightly. "You used my real name. Thank you, my prince."  
  
"Alright, break it up," snapped Oralee, wrecking the good mood, "You, baby sister, can leave with loverboy now. I have to finish Ella, Ivy, and myself. I'll see you at the ball."  
  
"See you later," said Apey sadly, taking Mamoru's arm as he led her out.  
  
************  
  
They couple had a wonderful time dancing the night away. Mamoru was a great dancer and as he twirled April Rain around the ballroom floor, she felt like she was floating on air. But she knew all good things must come to an end.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she spotted another fairy across the room, garbed in green with blondish-brown hair. She quickly masked her fear for Mamoru's sake, but inside her mind was screaming with worry.  
  
She had almost gotten over it, a half hour later, when she spotted another one. This one was fully blond and in gray. "Oh no," she thought as she saw the two fairies start to talk. "Umm, Mamo-chan? Will you excuse me a moment?" she asked, "I need to go speak with my sisters. He looked reluctant to let her go, but nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the conversing fairies. "Earth, Air," she greeted.  
  
"Water," said the one called Earth in the green and hugged her. The gray one followed suit. "The time has come," said Earth.  
  
"Yes," said the gray one known as Air, "At midnight the princess turns sixteen."  
  
"Oh, damn it all to the dead moon!" exclaimed Apey.  
  
"Water, that was uncalled for!" said Earth, "The Prince and Princess need to join to create Crystal Tokyo and the rebirth of balance in the universe. We've been around for thousands of years and one would think that by now you would learn when to just go with the flow."  
  
"But I love him!" said Apey and quietly started to cry.  
  
Air put a protective arm around her. "Earth is right, Water," she said, "It has been written since the fall of the silver millenium that this will happen. Even you yourself realize that it is not real love, but merely infatuation. Just because he thinks you are beautiful, doesn't mean he's in love with you. You are his most trusted friend and he cares for you very much. He does love you, but he's IN love with the princess."  
  
"I suppose you're right," sighed Apey, "But he sure is a great guy."  
  
"Even I have to admit that," said Earth, "However, we need to be wary. The Fourth and final sister shall arrive any minute, it is almost midnight."  
  
"Yes," said Apey, "And so shall arrive our destiny, at the stroke of midnight, and so shall the universe soon be rejuvenated, all balance being restored as well as the peace and serenity in the universe and the planets to their former glory. I've heard it over and over again for thousands of years, I know what to do."  
  
The other two fairies giggled. "Well, you won't hear it again after this, sis, we promise," said Air. The three of them hugged again.   
  
Just then, someone tapped Apey on the shoulder. Thinking it was Mamoru, she shot her sisters a questioning look when they got all serious. She was about to chide Mamoru for being impatient when she turned and saw who stood behind her. "Fire!" she gasped, barely a whisper.  
  
The girl behind her was dressed in flaming red with shoulder length brown hair with red streaks. She simply nodded in response to Apey and said "Water, Earth, Air," then she glanced at the grandfather clock and looked back, "The time has come."  
  
Just as she finished, the clock struck twelve. "So shall it begin," said Fire. The others nodded and she led them outside into the dark night. The moon was full in the sky and there was a perfect clearing within the trees where they were to stand. "Everyone, take your places and call upon the powers within."  
  
Apey took one last look at the moon and screamed. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
The other three looked at her in surprise. "But we must, sister," said Earth, "It is our destiny, the destiny of the universe. We could upset the entire universal balance if we stop this."  
  
"I don't care! I don't care!" cried Apey, tears streaming down her face, "I love him! I love him. You...you d-don't understand. I need him. I can't let you do this! I won'tlet you do this!" She lunged forward, but was caught by Wind and Fire.  
  
"Stop this at once, Water!" exclaimed Fire, "You can't defy usa like this! You know the punishment for treason!"  
  
************  
  
It was right after Apey left him at the party when he heard the scream. It was completely inaudible to anyone else except for himself. The minute he heard her scream he ran into the night until he spotted the three fairies standing over the corpse of his beloved friend. "Apey!!! No!!"  
  
AN: Ah hahahaha! I'm evil, I know it! Well, this was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. And thank you to everyone that reviewed me. I appreciated it, so please, REVIEW AGAIN!! I love to hear from you. And if you post your e-mail, I'll e-mail a thank you. Coming soon is Chapter 3 where we find out what has happened to Apey and where this leaves our dear Mamoru. 


	3. Death and Rebirth

AN: WARNING, this is a sort of tear-jerker chapter so don't flame me for making you tear up. I'm VERY proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And keep on the lookout for chapter 4! READ 'N' REVIEW, onegai!  
  
Part 3: "Death and Rebirth"  
  
"Endy-papa? Who am I?"   
  
King E looked into the little girl's large blue eyes and smiled. "Why, Rosey, you're Princess Rose of the Earth. Why do you ask such a silly question?"  
  
The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke again. "How old am I?"  
  
"You're seven, of course," said the king, "Why do you ask such questions?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because your mommy and I decided to have a baby. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know about the rose garden."  
  
The king was floored. How could she know about the rose garden? That had been almost eight years ago. No one had spoken of it since, and only he and the three fairies knew of what happened there. He hadn't even told his beloved queen who meant more to him than life itself. What was he going to do now? His daughter knew. She would probably continue to ask questions until she knew the whole story. Oh, why had that day ever happened?   
  
He still remembered the day. It was right after Apey left him at the party when he heard the scream. It was completely inaudible to anyone else except for himself. The minute he heard her scream he ran into the night until he spotted the three fairies standing over the corpse of his beloved friend. "Apey!!! No!!" he screamed and ran to her. He knelt beside her and took her into his arms, crying and whispering. "Apey...no...April Rain...no, you can't - you can't leave me...I love you...I love you, damnit! You can't leave, no!!!" He sobbed and moaned and cried his eyes out. Apey's body slowly began to fade into little bubbles that floated into the air. One stopped in front of his face. It had her image in it.   
  
"Mamoru...Mamo-chan...I'm right here," said the image in the bubble.   
  
Mamoru looked up in shock. "Apey? Apey, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan. Don't cry, I'll be back. Just bury my heart crystal in the rose garden. I promise I'll come back one day. You'll see. Just remember, nothing is more amazing than rain on a clear day. Farewell, my prince." The image blew him a kiss and then the bubble popped.   
  
Mamoru looked up at the three fairies, and only then did he notice the one holding a heart-shaped crystal in her hand. "You..." he said, his voice shaking with a mix of anger and sorrow, "You did this to my April Rain - my Apey. Why?"  
  
The three fairies knelt on one knee before him, bowing their heads. "We are sorry, Prince Endymion, but what we did had to be done," said one fairy.  
  
"She was a criminal and that was the punishment for her crime," said another.  
  
But, I don't understand what crime she could've committed that deserved this kind of brutal punishment," said Mamoru, "She had a kind and gentle soul and a huge heart. How could you do it? What did she do?" he was starting to tear up again.  
  
The one with the crystal spoke up. "She was going to disrupt the fabric of time. We could not let her do that. Pluto awakened us so that we could stop her."  
  
"Enough of this!" he shouted, "I wish to hear no more of this. Who are you people?"  
  
"Your loyal subjects, creations of Mother Earth programmed to do your bidding," said the crystal holder.  
  
"If you're programmed to do my bidding, then give me that crystal and then take me to the rose garden," he roared, "Now!"  
  
The three fairies paled. "Yes, sire," they said and gave him the crystal, then they formed a triangle around him and started to quietly chant. They joined their staffs over his head and in a flash of light they were in a large rose garden. Mamoru walked to the center and kneeled on the ground. Then he started to dig with a trowel someone had left there. Once he had a big enough hole, he placed the crystal inside and lovingly patted the rich soil back on top. The he turned to the three fairies. "I want no one and no thing to ever disturb this crystal - do I make myself clear?" He shot them a look of impending doom.  
  
The three fairies paled once again. "Yes sire," they said and then transported them back to Tokyo. Once back, the former crystal holder looked at her companions and they nodded. Then, while He wasn't paying attention, she tapped him on the head with her staff and whispered, "Goddess of Fire, grant him and these people, loss of these memories of this girl and today." Then she and her companions vanished. Mamoru looked around him. "Now where did I park?"   
  
The king's eyes got distant as he remembered this time. "Oh Apey," he thought, "What might have been if you had not come?"   
  
His daughter stared at him curiously. He seemed to have these spells a lot. Sere-mama had said that he wasn't always like this, that he had been cool as a cucumber when she first met him. She said the spells had started two years after they were married. That was curious. However, they had happened to him all Rose's life, so she was used to it. She wondered what Endy-papa thought about when he stared off like that.   
  
Meanwhile, King E was still deep in thought. Oh, how horrible it had been the day he regained his memories. It was supposed to be a relaxing day. The work agenda was blank, there were no meetings or functions to attend, his wife was having tea with her friends. He was looking forward to resting for an hour or so. He wandered out to the hammock that was in his rose garden, his special secluded place where there weren't even guards to bother him. Flicking on his portable stereo, he lay down with his head on the pillow and lazily stared up at the sky. Suddenly he felt something fall on his arm. Then another. Then one on his nose. He glanced down. Water. Raindrops. Then he glanced up again. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. But, why the rain? Then something clicked in the back of his mind. He heard a girl's voice calling to him as if from afar. Then images came that seemed like memories from the past:  
  
"America, I'm a writer."  
  
"I'm just another one of the guys."  
  
"C'mon, Mamo-chan, its time to wake up."  
  
"I made breakfast."  
  
"Aren't rainy days great, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Thank you, my prince."  
  
"I promise I'll come back one day."  
  
"Just remember, nothing is more amazing than rain on a clear day."  
  
He couldn't believe it. All of his memories were coming back to him in a rush. All the time he had spent with that mysterious girl named April Rain. The day she left him. Oh, why did the memories have to come back?! Why did he have to live through this torture. He missed his blissful ignorance, before the memories resurfaced, before SHE came back into his life.   
  
When the queen had returned home that day, she had noticed the distance in her husband. He seemed displaced, and although he refused to tell her what, she knew something was wrong. She kept quiet and never said anything, even when he had gone through his first spell, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do to help. So over the years she had learned to live with it.   
  
When she had had their first child, Small Lady, he had been overjoyed. At first she thought that maybe he'd returned to his normal old self, and it seemed like that for awhile, but the first time she left, it was obvious he wasn't the same. When Small Lady was home, he was great. He spoiled the girl rotten and he treated Serenity like he had when they were dating in the 20th century. But when Small Lady left, he became distant again. Then came their second daughter.  
  
Rose was their second daughter. She was nothing like her sister, Small Lady, at all. Where Small Lady had her mother's hair (in pink, though, to match her aura like every moon princess's), Rose had a combination of her mother and father's. Where Small Lady had laughing blue eyes like her mother's, Rose had stormy blue - a mix of her mother's laughing blue and her father's ocean blue. Where Small Lady had her mother's cheerful disposition and silly personality, Rose was more somber and detached. Serenity looked upon her daughter's serious attitude in worry wondering what was wrong with her.   
  
When Endymion first saw Rose, he turned white as a sheet. The look in his eyes was genuine fear of the little girl Serenity held in her arms and he had kept his distance for quite some time. This was getting worse. It wasn't until a month later when Small Lady returned from her final training session did he start to seem normal again. By this time, however, Small Lady was a teenager, so she spent less time with him and more time with either the her friends, Amazoness Quartet, or her boyfriend, Elios. This worried the queen more.   
  
Now, as she eavesdropped on her husband's conversation with her daughter, she knew something had to be done.   
  
Rose got bored with her father's space-out and looked around the room. In the very corner she saw a faint shadow behind the curtain. She walked over and opened it up. "Sere-mama?"   
  
"Oh, hello, darling," said the queen as she knelt down to her daughter's level, "I guess you caught mommy spying on you and daddy. Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"Hai, Sere-mama," said Rose.   
  
Serenity stared into her child's large curious eyes and wondered. Why was this child so serious? The she glanced over at her husband. Slowly, a though crept into her mind. She kissed Rose on the forehead. "Mommy's got to go make a phone call, honey, go run along and play the animation game again, alright?"  
  
Rose leaned forward and gave her a hug. "Alright, Sere-mama." Then she ran off down the hall.   
  
As Rose raced down the hallway, she paused. Outside the double doors was her secret shortcut to the rose garden. "Oh well," she thought, "Daddy's having a spell, he won't know I'm there." Then she changed course and ran off toward the garden.   
  
Rose didn't know what it was, she just felt a special connection with the rose garden. She couldn't tell anyone else about it, they wouldn't understand, so she simply slipped into the garden whenever she could to be by herself. To tell the truth, she actually liked the animation game. She could make anything levitate to look like it was animated, although she usually used marbles and stuff to make a model of the universe. Sere-mama said that Queen Hotaru used to play the same game when she was little. Rose had never really met Queen Hotaru before, except for a spit second at parties and such. She seemed like a very nice lady, though. She was pretty and her black-purple hair was really lovely. Rose wished she looked like Queen Hotaru.   
  
Oh, well. She was only seven. She had quite some time to wait before she'd grow up. She sighed and concentrated on her game. Right now she had two clumps of dried out, dead rose petals floating in the air. She concentrated, and started to mold them into two figures. She remembered the stories she'd heard when she was little, about the wars that Sere-mama had fought through with Endy-papa. Slowly, as she recalled the memories, the two clumps formed into miniature versions of her parents, slightly younger looking, in their senshi fukus. Then the two figures became the former prince and princess, dancing a waltz across the earth in front of her. Partway through, she paused the scene. That was what her father used to be like. Romantic, smiling, and full of life. She was having trouble imagining it. Oh sure, it was easily to see her cheerful mother as the carefree spirited girl that one day became the courageous senshi Sailor Moon. However, her father was a stiff. He'd been blank since as long as she could remember - just a shell of a man, a robotic King that wandered around eating, sleeping, and going to work. She sighed. Maybe, someday when she grew up, she could find a way to return him to his normal self. Until then, she would just wait patiently and study and train and obey her mother like a proper princess.   
  
"Rose! Rose, honey!" Rose heard the queen's voice calling off in the distance, "Chiba Rose, get your butt in here this instant missy!"  
  
"Coming, Sere-mama!" Rose called back. The rose petals fell to the ground and she got up and ran out of the garden. A soft wind came and blew the petals around in a whirlwind. A soft rain started to sprinkle down and they fell to the ground, magically rejuvenated, as if they'd just fallen from the rose.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity heard soft footsteps pattering down the hallway. "Finally," she thought, "I wonder where that girl runs off to all the time." Just then, Princess Rose rounded the corner and ran up to her. "Hugs!" she said.   
  
Rose leapt into Serenity's arms and gave her a big hug, which the queen seemed to linger in. Finally, she set the girl down. "You called me, Sere-mama?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yes, dear," replied Serenity, "I have something important to tell you -" she paused and looked into the little girl's eyes. There was pure youthful curiosity in those eyes. Sweet innocence. How she would miss her. "Darling, let's go get some crescent moon cakes first, and then I'll tell you."  
  
Rose took the queen's hand and walked with her down the hall to the kitchen. She wondered why her mother was acting so odd, and it worried her. When they got to the kitchen, Serenity sat the little girl on the counter on the counter and handed her a cake. Then she sat down in a chair with one of her own. "So what is it, Sere-mama?" asked Rose as she took a bite of cake, "Why did you call me in?"  
  
Serenity sighed. Well, it was now or never. "Rose, darling, we're sending you away."  
  
Rose stared at her in awe. Did she hear right? "But, why?" she asked tearful, "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I went in Endy-papa's rose garden? I'm sorry I did it, its just so pretty and quiet in there. I promise I won't do it again, I swear!"  
  
Serenity hugged her. "Oh no! No, that's not why, honey, that's not it at all!" she stroked the girl's hair trying to shush her, "You see, we're sending you to live with Queen Michiru and Queen Haruka."  
  
Rose pulled away from the queen. "Why are you sending me to live with them?" she asked.   
  
Serenity smiled. "When your big sister, Small Lady, was your age she went away, too. She trained with your father and I, and the inner senshi in the past. But, if I sent you to the past, also, it would disrupt the time-space continuum. So, I did the next best thing, I called up the outer senshi, and I made an agreement to move you out there. You'll leave tomorrow. Don't worry about it too much, you'll have fun and I think it'll be good for your father if I took him on vacation for awhile," she gave her another hug, "Now run along and finish your cake. I'll help you pack after dinner."   
  
"Alright, Sere-mama," said Rose and scampered off down the hallway to her room. She just had to tell the three fairies about this. "I wonder if they're coming with me?" she wondered.  
  
The queen sighed as she watched her little girl run down the hall. Oh, they grow up so fast! Staring off into space, she finished off her moon cake and walked back to the library to talk to her husband. This time he was active, up looking through the books. "Endy...Endy, hon. I need to speak to you for a minute," said the queen.  
  
"Just a minute, Sere, I'm looking for something," he called back.  
  
Serenity blew some air out through her clenched teeth and marched up to the king. She snatched the book out of his hand and slammed it shut on the desk. "No," she said flatly, "You listen to me, Chiba Mamoru," he looked in her eyes and could see her frustration, "Now, I don't know what's the matter with you. You've been practically a zombie since the third year of our marriage. But, I've learned to live with it. When Small Lady was around you seemed like you may return to normal again, but now you're just a robot. We haven't had sex since Rose was born and I can't remember the last time you did something even slightly romantic for me! And you just space out when you're talking to Rose! Every time! She's only seven and she's all weird and detached from the world. I've decided that I've had enough. Tomorrow, I'm sending her to live with Haruka and Michiru and then I'm taking you on a vacation. I don't want to hear any protests or anything. The kingdom will be fine with Luna and Artemis in charge for awhile. You aren't the same Mamoru I married, and I'll be damned if I don't do all in my power to bring him back!"  
  
King Endymion looked at his wife in utter disbelief. Where had all this come from? "I...I don't understand," he stuttered.  
  
"You don't have to," she replied, tears forming in her big blue eyes, "Just start packing after dinner and say your good-byes to the rose garden." And with that, she picked up her skirts and marched out of the room, leaving a stunned Endymion in her wake. When she reached the hallway she let the tears flow freely. But she had done what she had to do, so now she had better go start the curry for dinner.  
  
Rose reached her quarters a few minutes after she left her mother in the kitchen. Her crescent moon cake was gone by then and she needed to wash up. Rushing into her rooms, she searched around for her three guardians. "Earth, Air, Fire! Come out, I've got some news!" she shouted playfully. After a minute she got frustrated and used their real names. "Ivy, Oralee, Ella! C'mon, its Rose! I've got to tell you something."  
  
One by one, the three fairies appeared before their princess. "Please, Rose-hime," said Ella, "There is no need to shout. What do you need?"  
  
"Oh, Ella!" said Rose, "I'm moving away!"  
  
The three stared at the little girl in shock. "Moving away?" asked Oralee, "But, where? What for?"  
  
"Sere-mama is sending me to live with Queen Haruka and Queen Michiru to train," said Rose, "Just like when onee-san went to the past. And Sere-mama and Endy-papa are going on vacation."  
  
"Oh, Rose-hime," said Ivy, "You're just growing up so fast! We'll miss you so much!"  
  
"You can't come with me?" asked Rose.  
  
"No, dear," said Oralee, kneeling down in front of her, "You're going off to train, yet we must stay here. It is our duty to guard this Earth well. And that starts with guarding its core. We will most likely be ordered to guard Luna and Artemis while they fill in for your parents."  
  
"Oh, but we'll all miss you so much, Rose-hime!" said Ivy giving her a big hug.  
  
"That's right," agreed Ella, "So don't you dare forget to write. And take care."  
  
"Thank you, Ella," said Rose, hugging her, "I promise I'll keep in touch. Come visit me if you can."   
  
"Don't worry," Ella replied, "We will. But now you better go wash up before dinner. You have crescent moon cake all over you."  
  
"Alright," said Rose, then she turned to Oralee, "Could you set out one of my pretty dresses for dinner, please? This is the last family dinner I'll have for awhile."  
  
"Alrighty, cutie," smiled Oralee, "I'll set out my newest design for tomorrow, too, so you can look pretty for the queens."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Rose. She kissed all three of them and ran off toward her personal bathroom.  
  
In the kitchen, the queen smiled. The curry was done to perfection. The only problem was her horrendously messy kitchen. The cook wouldn't be too happy with her. She never liked it when the queen cooked because she always made a mess like this. However, this time serenity didn't care because it was her last dinner for with her little girl for awhile, so she wanted to make her special dish. She remembered the first time she'd made this curry.   
  
It was when she was still a teenager and Chibi-usa had first come to live with her. She was going to help Chibi-usa make curry for her school's cook-off and no one believed she could do it. By the time she'd finished, both Chibi-usa and Mamo-chan had sung her their praise. Oh, that night Mamo-chan had taken her out to the park for a lovely dinner. He had been so romantic about it, too. He swept her off her feet with a lone blood-red rose and a picnic basket and blanket. That was also the time they sat watching the sun set together before he drove her home.   
  
Remembering this, tears started once again forming in the queen's eyes. "Oh, Mamo-chan!" she thought, "What did I do? Where did I go wrong? Why are you acting like this?" She sobbed and sobbed until she was disgusted with herself and then shut off the burners. Handing the food to the maid to set out, she walked over to the intercom. First she clicked the button for Rose's quarters. "Rose, darling, dinner is ready."  
  
From the other end came Rose's voice. "Coming, Sere-mama."  
  
Serenity smiled and wiped one of her eyes clear of tears. She clicked open her star locket and held it up to the speaker. Then she pressed the button for the library, speaking as the music played. "Endy...Endy, love, dinner is ready. I made curry."  
  
A still rather shaken King E answered. "Your curry? Sounds good. I'll be in momentarily, Usako." Then there was the click.  
  
The queen sighed and closed her locket, replacing it around her neck. Then she bustled into the dining room. A short time later, Rose walked in wearing a newly starched stormy-blue dress. She curtsied to the queen saying "Greetings, Sere-mama," and then took her seat at the middle of the table. A few more minutes passed before the king walked in. He stiffly bowed to his wife, "Greetings, Serenity," and she nodded at him. Then he glanced at the princess, "Rose," he acknowledged, and took his seat at the other end of the table. The queen nodded and Rose started prayer.  
  
"O Mother Earth, goddess of this fair planet, thank you for the flora and fauna that were used to make this meal, Sere-mama's special curry. We shall take care of your planet always in thanks for what you've given us. In the name of the queens, the senshi, and the planets, bon appetit!"  
  
At that, they all dug in. The dinner went by rather quietly, as most did when Small Lady wasn't there. There were comments here and there, but nothing that could truly be counted as conversation. Serenity was getting rather upset with her husband as the minutes wound by. All this time he hadn't said thing one to their little girl. She decided she'd had enough. "Rose, darling," she said, "Why don't you tell your father what you did today?"  
  
Rose stared at the queen in surprise, turned to her father who was waiting patiently. "Well, Endy-papa, after I talked to you in the library, mom told me to run along. I was going to go to the game room, but I decided to go outside to the rose garden to play the animation game with some dead rose petals. You aren't mad, are you?"  
  
Endymion looked at Rose long and hard, then sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you, Rosey," he said, "Its good to hear that you get outside once in awhile. The rose garden in a nice place to get some fresh air and sunshine." He gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back.   
  
"I'm glad you think so, Endy-papa, because I love the rose garden. Its pretty," she looked reflective for a moment and her stormy-blue eyes lit up a bit, "I just wish it would rain more. The flowers look lovely when it rains. But, I suppose it won't rain too often with all the clear days we have here."  
  
That was it, Endymion had to look away. This little girl caused him so much pain, each time she spoke these horrid memories would resurface of what they did in the rose garden.   
  
The queen watched this play of emotions on her husband's face worriedly. Their little girl - this odd little girl - was what was causing this. She brought up all these repressed memories that she could tell he'd tried a long time to forget. At least this was reassuring. This meant there was hope that she could cure her poor Endymion. "Oh, my love," she thought, "Why are our lives tainted so?" That night, after dinner and after the packing, the queen lie awake in her bed wondering "What shall become of my family?"  
  
The next morning, the three fairies helped Rose gather her luggage and get ready. Rose got dressed in her new dress from Oralee, a beautiful black dress with a stormy-blue sash, and skipped down with them to the front door. The King and Queen were there waiting to say good-bye. Serenity got all misty-eyed and hugged her saying over and over again how much she'd miss her. When Rose looked up at the King, she spoke first. "Endy-papa, I know you're not well, and I hope you get better and learn to let go of whatever is bothering you. I'm going to go now, and I may not return for quite some time. So, I'd just like to say, that no matter what I still love you and all I ask is for one hug good-bye."  
  
The king listened to every word of her speech, staring into her stormy blue eyes, then nodded and bent down. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug, and he returned it the best he could. "I'll miss you, Rosey," was all he said before it started to rain. Rose ran down toward her ride, glanced back once, waving, then turned away. Serenity hugged Endymion's arm as the car rounded the bend and drove out to the world beyond the Crystal Palace. "Its for the best," she reminded herself, "Even if it kills me inside."  
  
************  
  
Serenity wandered through the halls of the great Crystal Palace. She knew her husband said he had work to finish, yet she also knew that that same work could easily be done by some underling. It was almost as if he feared going off on this vacation, as if he feared being alone with his own wife. She just couldn't make heads nor tails of it.   
  
Looking around, she suddenly realized where she was. It was the attic way off in the depths of the palace. This day reminded her of a day many years ago. Way in the back of her mind was the memory of the day she had tried so hard to forget. That she wished she could forget. The memory of the day she'd killed April Rain.   
  
It was a dark, rainy day like that one. Some time before, the King had started his odd behavior. Serenity was still alone with him and cooped up all day in the large crystalline palace. That day she had just told herself she needed a break from her worries and went for a walk around the palace. She hadn't been around it too much in the few years they'd lived there, so she figured she needed to get better aquatinted anyway. She wandered down the halls and up the stairs, winding round and round. Eventually, she had come to the attic. This was surprising, since she wasn't aware she even had an attic. It was a musty old place with no windows and only a few lights. There were boxes and assorted items stacked everywhere, as well as an old sofa and some other furniture off to one side.   
  
Serenity smiled to herself, remembering how excited she was when she had found the stuff leftover from when she was a teenager. Before all of this happened. And then came the mystery box. The mystery box was your average run-of-the-mill cardboard packing box. It didn't seem to have any apparent clues as to what was inside, except for a little note on the top that read: "Before Usako." This got her curiosity going. "It must be Mamo-chan's stuff from before I met him!" she thought, "Although, it does seem rather small, considering." She simply shrugged and opened the box carefully.   
  
Inside the box were some old photographs, a video cassette, and other things. Flipping through the photos, she found several assorted group shots of Mamoru, Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, and some girl that she faintly recognized. Others, however, didn't have the girl, but a boy instead. This was rather mysterious. Both people seemed oddly familiar, but she just couldn't place either one. She continued to look through the pictures and found a photo album containing pictures of just Mamoru and the girl as well as just him and the boy. When she got to the fifth page, she stopped. There were two pictures, side to side, of Mamoru - one with the girl and the other with the boy. Yet, in both pictures the second person is wearing the same shirt. That's when it clicked. "The shirts!" she exclaimed, "That's Apey, Mamo-chan's roommate, and his girlfriend April Rain! No wonder they looked so familiar. I had forgotten all about them. Hmmm, I wonder what happened to them? I haven't seen them in ages."  
  
She decided that she'd probably forgotten that, too, so just shrugged it off and moved on through the pictures. But, once again, something caught her eye. There was one lone picture where Apey's face wasn't obstructed from view. She held it up, and then picked up a picture of April. They were identical. They were the same person. They were the same damn person! All that time - all that time she and Mamoru had lied to her! April Rain was his roommate! Which meant, that morning when she had gone to his apartment all those years ago, she had been sleeping with Mamoru! Of all the nerve! And all this time! She was blown away. She dove into the box looking for more incriminating evidence. She found another picture, this one in a small silver frame, of just April in a pretty black dress, smiling broadly. Then she looked at the video. The label said "Mamoru and April - vacation". That was it. She was furious now. She took the video with her and marched down the stairs. When she reached the t.v. room she locked herself in and put it into the VCR. By the end of it she was in tears. It was beautiful and infuriating at the same time. It was a video tape of a vacation the two had taken together, and they actually seemed like a lovely couple. They didn't argue once, and they got along wonderfully, always having something to talk about. Meanwhile, she'd never been like that with Mamoru, even before the spells.   
  
After awhile she managed to regain her composure. She had come to realize that Mamoru had lied to her and that he'd been living with another woman before her. Yet, she still had faith in her husband and their eternal love, and so she just told herself that April probably left so that Mamoru could be with her. But she wasn't about to take any chances. She called in Setsuna, Guardian of the Time Gates, and had her take all of the things from the attic far away forever. All except for the picture of April in the little black dress. She went to the top of the hill and burnt it, then watched as the ashes floated away and whispered "Farewell to thee, April Rain."  
  
************  
  
That attic and its bad memories. She wished she'd never gone there.   
  
The queen walked briskly down the hall in search of her husband, determined to drag him off on their vacation, irregardless of any bullshit excuses he made to stay. Just as she expected, he was in the library. She walked right up to the desk and put a hand on either end. "Endymion, its time to go. Don't bother with the excuses because I've heard them all and no matter what it is you have to say, I refuse to be swayed from my objective."  
  
The King took one look at her eyes and could tell she wasn't joking. "Yes, dear," he replied. He sounded like a wounded puppy when he spoke like that. But, she didn't care. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to grab their luggage so that they could leave. She just hoped that this trip to the tropics would help.  
  
************  
  
You have cordially been invited to the wedding of:  
Princess Lady Serenity  
And  
Elios, High Priest of Elysion  
On June 30th of the year 2922  
At 4 o'clock  
In the Golden Chapel in the Gardens of Elysion  
RSVP  
  
Rose stared at her invitation. It was finally happening. Her big sister was getting hitched to that priest. They all knew it would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time. Just like now it was only a matter of time until Small Lady had a child. She sighed, it would be nice to go home again, even if for a short stay. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be alive long enough to see her sister's children. But, that's the way life is sometimes, and sometimes you just have to accept your fate - no matter how grim.  
  
She returned to her packing just as the queen of Saturn walked into the room. "Rose? How are you doing, dear?" she asked.  
  
Rose gave another small sigh and continued to pack. "Oh, hello Hotaru-mama. I'm fine, I guess. Thank you for asking, though."  
  
"You don't sound fine," said the queen, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"  
  
"As much so as I'll ever be," Rose replied, "But...I guess I must except my fate, for better or for worse, and move on."   
  
Hotaru walked up to Rose and placed both hands on her shoulders, turning her until they were face to face. "Oh, Rosey," she sighed, "Please don't be so depressed. I know this is going to hurt you, but you must go to the wedding and act as cheerful as possible for your family's sake! Remember, for every evil there is a balance of good to go with it," Rose's eyes were completely devoid of any emotions and that got Hotaru even more worried, "Remember, don't tell a soul. Now, finish packing and then we'll leave."  
  
Rose said nothing, but nodded her head in agreement and returned to her packing. A few minutes later she was ready. She walked into the foyer, suitcase in hand, and waited. Minutes later Hotaru appeared with her own suitcase and led her out to their carriage. The driver loaded their luggage and they got inside. "Where are Queen Michiru and Queen Haruka?" asked Rose quietly.  
  
"In the other carriage," replied Hotaru, "Why, you don't want to ride with me?" She pretended to look hurt.   
  
Rose laughed. "No, Hotaru-mama, its not that, I was just curious." She sighed and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly and the scenery was a beautiful green landscape. They passed a small house in the middle of a field. Outside, a little black-haired girl with a hairstyle like the queen's played on a swing set. Rose felt like crying - but she couldn't. She hadn't been able to cry in years. But her heart felt like it was in a vice.   
  
Hotaru noticed the pained look on her face. "Rosey? What's the matter, hon?"  
  
Rose slowly turned her head to look at Hotaru. "Oh, its nothing," she said, "I was just thinking about...well...my family. Nevermind. Let's just get there and be done with it." Hotaru gave her another worried look, but said nothing more and watched the scenery herself as they rode off toward the wedding.   
  
************  
  
"Oh, Vesta! I just knew you'd look great in this dress!"  
  
Vesta looked at Lady and smiled. "You know what Princess, you're right. It looks pretty good. But I think you look prettier in that wedding gown."  
  
Small Lady blushed. "Oh stop! I'm getting enough of that from everyone else as is." She giggled as did Vesta and the other three girls.   
  
Rose was standing in the doorway watching all this and trying not to gag. Her sister could be so prissy it was sickening. She finally got impatient and cleared her throat to get their attention. Lady looked over, squealed, and then ran over. "Oh boy," thought Rose, "Here we go."   
  
"Baby Sister!!!!!" exclaimed Lady as she grabbed Rose for a big hug, "I missed you sooo much! I hope you liked your stay with the queens. I'm so glad that you made it! Another few minutes and you would have been too late to see me walk down the aisle!" She pulled away and gave her sister a big smile.  
  
"Its nice to see you, too, Small Lady. And you girls as well," she said glancing over at the other four people in the room. Then she looked back at her sister. "I see you're all ready to go. Finally marrying that priest-guy. Well, it was bound to happen sometime. I love ya and I'll miss ya, sis. Good luck."  
  
"Good-bye, Baby Sister," said Lady, "I'll miss you. Sit up front where I can see you, o.k.? Now, you'd better go. The music will start soon." Rose nodded and left back out the doors as Small Lady and her entourage got into formation for the march.  
  
************  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, in the chapel garden in the heart of Elysion, to witness the joining of Princess Lady Serenity and High Priest Elios in holy matrimony, under the watchful eyes of the gods all around us, their planets of power, and the stars in the sky. Today marks the three hundred and sixteenth birthday of our beloved princess, who has time and again risked her life on our behalf, alongside her parents, the King and Queen, and at times being aided by her beloved priest."   
  
"These two, our future rulers, have the purest hearts and the kindest souls, and shall rule our serene universe fairly and justly, throughout this Crystal Millenium, when their time comes. Do you, Elios, high priest of the temple of Elysion, take Princess Lady Serenity be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do and I will love you for eternity and forever after that."  
  
"And do you, Princess Lady Serenity of the Moon, take Elios to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Then, in the name of the King and Queen, and under the protection of our serene universe, I now pronounce you, Elios and Lady Serenity, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Rose watched as Elios swept Lady off her feet with a soul searing kiss. Damn she was jealous. Then they ran down the aisle and people threw rice as they went by. Then they climbed into their carriage and left for the reception, the rest of the group not too far behind. However, Rose took her time, waiting for everyone to leave. That's when she noticed something. The King was still there as well. "Well, better now than never," she thought as she walked over. "Endy-papa?" she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Endymion looked up at her, and then nodded sadly. "Yes, I suppose I'll be fine. I just can't believe Small Lady is all grown up. It seems like just yesterday she was running around the house with a cupcake she snatched from Makoto, and now look at her. She really is a married lady now. How time flies when- "   
  
"When you space out through most of it?" offered Rose. He looked at her in curiosity and she just sighed. "Endy-papa. You spent all of the time I lived with you as a vegetable. Don't kid yourself."  
  
He stood up and looked her in the eye. "You don't understand, Rosey," he said, "I couldn't be aware around you because it killed me inside. You remind me too much of - "   
  
"Of April Rain," said Rose flatly, "I remind you too much of April rain, your lost love. You couldn't be a father to me because your soul still remembered mine from all those years ago - no matter what Ella did."  
  
"Ella did-? What do you mean?"  
  
Rose looked away. "I remind you of April because I am her. I have been reborn as your daughter. Ella tried to put a spell on you and the people to make everyone forget, but the rain killed it for you." Endy looked at her in shock. She looked back at him with a weak smile. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose," he said perplexed, "But I don't think I ever imagined you'd come back as my daughter." He suddenly grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Oh, Endy-papa, don't say that," said Rose, "Now, c'mon. We've go to go now. But I promise, I'll stay with you till the end. No matter what." She took his hand and led him out of the chapel to the last awaiting carriage. They climbed in and rode on to the reception, so that Endymion could say his last good-byes.  
  
************  
  
"I went on the sloop John B. My grandfather and me. Around Nassau Town we did roam. Stayed up all night. Got into a fight. I'm so broke up. I want to go home." Rose smiled as she sang the little girl to sleep. Lady walked into the room behind her, smiling. Rose felt her presence and turned. "I must say, Lady, she is a wonderful little girl."  
  
"Yes, she is," said Lady, "And she has a wonderful Aunt. Thanks for putting her to sleep, sis." They started to walk down the hall.  
  
"No problem, Lady," said Rose, "I only wish I could have a child as well. I have to admit, I'm jealous. But, nevertheless, Serenity is still a sweet little girl."  
  
"Ah yes, Princess Little Angel Serenity. Future heir to all the moon kingdom," Lady smiled and patted her stomach, "And the new Earth prince is on his way."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be wonderful," sighed Rose with a reminiscent glint in her eyes, "I just wish...oh, nevermind, sister. I had better get going, I'm supposed to go visit Endy-papa to help mom while he's sick. You take care, sis, that baby is due any day now. Elios said he'll be home soon."  
  
"Alright, hon," said Lady, "Give Mama and Papa my love."  
  
************  
  
Rose pushed the little crystal doorbell and waited. Immediately the door opened revealing Sailor Pluto. "Oh, Rose, you made it," said Pluto, "I'm afraid the king is on his way out. He's been keeping it secret how sick he is, but I fear he'll leave us any minute. Come. I'll take you to him. The queen needs a break anyway."  
  
Pluto led Rose through the halls to the King's chambers. The queen came out just as they reached the doors and she looked shattered. "Oh, Rosey!" she cried and hugged the princess. Rose just stood there for a few minutes letting her sob and cry out all her worry. After a few minutes she looked up. "Oh, Rosey, thank you for coming," said Serenity, "I think it might do your father some good to see you again.'  
  
"Alright, Sere-mama," smiled Rose weakly, "But I want you to try and cheer up. You're a wreck and I won't have it! I understand all of the scouts are here, so why don't you do some cooking with Jupiter? That always makes you feel better."  
  
The queen nodded. "You're right, darling. I'll go find Jupiter and you can sit with Endy for awhile. Pluto will stand guard in case anything happens." She let go of the princess and started down the hall, still looking miserable as ever. Rose turned to Pluto and Pluto nodded and opened the door.   
  
As Rose stepped into the King's chambers all sorts of memories flowed back into her mind of when she was a little girl and Serenity would let her and Small Lady in here to watch her put on make-up and then she would fix their hair. It seemed like it was just yesterday. Slowly, she walked toward the bedroom, readying herself. Unfortunately, no amount of preparation could've prepared her for the sight she saw in the bed. Her father looked the same way he used to when having a spell. He was staring off into space, probably at nothing at all, and he had a pained expression on his face as if some horrible memory had come back to haunt him. Rose gingerly stepped forward and knelt beside the bed. "Endy-papa?" Her voice was no more than a whisper as she stared down at the once great King that lay before her.   
  
"Rosey?" said the king, startling Rose so much she nearly fell over. He continued to stare off into space as he spoke to her, "Rosey, what's happened to me? I used to be such a strong person. And now, I can't even find reason to get up in the morning. I was Prince Endymion of Earth, the best military leader and the greatest and kindest Earthling just under my mother and father. I died saving Serenity's life. I died for her! And then I was reborn! I was Chiba Mamoru. Someone who's parents died in a car crash when he was six and he was alone his whole life until he met the reincarnation of Serenity - Tsukino Usagi. And I fought to protect her, too. Constantly! I died and was reborn again! And even though it took me awhile to remember, my subconscious still fought to protect Usako. And from the moment I remembered her on, I stayed by her side, fighting to keep her safe from all harm and to protect this planet. We got married! We became king and queen! Everything was supposed to be fine after that - but, no. That memory! That cursed memory came back to me! AAARRRGH!" As he screamed he sat up and keeled over, grabbing his head as if it were I great pain.   
  
Rose jumped up and hugged him, trying to calm him down. "Oh, its no use! Damn it all to hell!" he started to cry, "No matter what, whenever I feel that I'm finally going to be happy, there's something that comes up and kills it for me! There's something missing in my life. A part of my soul is missing and I don't know why. I always thought that once I settled down and married Serenity I'd be happy, but its just not happening. And now, you and Pluto are the only ones I can tell, but I know I'm going to die. All this for nothing. What did I ever do to deserve this punishme-" Suddenly he gasped.  
  
************  
  
Suddenly she gasped. "Elioooooos!!!!" screeched Lady.  
  
Elios rushed into the room as fast as he could along with the Amazoness Quartet. "What?! Lady, what's wrong?!"  
  
Lady glared at her husband. "I'm in labor you idiot! The quartet can watch Little Angel. Now, help me to the car!"  
  
************  
  
"No! Endy-papa! Don't die yet! You can't!" cried Rose as Endy gasped in pain, clutching his chest. Her body was shaking violently with her sobbing and her eyes clamped shut.   
  
"I'll come back for you," said Endy in pain, "I promise."  
  
************  
  
"C'mon, Lady, one more push!" exclaimed Dr. Mizuno. Lady screeched out in pain as the doctor helped the baby come out. "There we go!" she said joyfully, "Your beautiful baby boy."  
  
************  
  
The king's eyes unfocused and he went limp in Rose's arms. "Endy-papa! Endy-papa! You left me! You...left me." Abruptly, Pluto walked into the room with the queen. Serenity immediately ran forward, crying her eyes out, and Rose stepped away and silently followed Pluto out.   
  
************  
  
The cliff was cold as the wind blew on the party. Tears stung Rose's eyes, but she refused to lose her composure. She stood proud and tall, with her side to the wind and her hands tied behind her back. Her long black dress flowed in the wind and the black ribbon threatened to fly out of her hair. Across from her stood the outer senshi as well as the three fairies, all in their respective fukus, with a lonely black ribbon tied to their arms. Saturn looked sadly at Rose and nodded to the three fairies. The fairies made a formation around Rose standing in the North, South, and East, with her in the West at the edge of the cliff. The four outer senshi remained in a straight line facing Rose. "Any final words?" asked Saturn.   
  
Rose looked up at the sky. "Just remember, nothing is more amazing than rain on a clear day," then she looked back down at the group. "I promise I'll come back." And with that she closed her eyes and started to walk backwards. When she reached the absolute edge of the cliff, she fell backwards. Then it started to rain.   
  
************  
  
AN: *sniff* This chapter even gets ME choked up!*sniff* Anyway, our valiant heroine has just thrown herself off a cliff, our hero is dead, there's a new royal child, and everyone's miserable. This is shaping up to be a rather fine story if I do say so myself. The next chapter is the one I haven't written yet, so it'll take a bit longer to come out. However, if I get enough reviews I just might make it a priority above my other stories (published & non) So keep readin' an' reviewin'! Til next time, Ja ne, minna. 


	4. Mercy With Fate

Part 4: Witch of the Woods  
  
With a thud, Rose fell to the ground. She was still concious, perhaps a good sign, but the pain was incredible. Every bone seemed broken and she could almost feel the internal bleeding. It was as if she was a china doll a careless toddler had dropped to the floor. She didn't try to move - didn't feel like it - but just lay there as the blaring sun slowly sank in the west, giving way to the full moon. Eventually, the moon was high in the sky and it was obvious she wasn't dead. With an amazingly low level of difficulty, she got to her feet. Clutching the cliffside, she slowly walked forward. Every step was like a sword stabbing her legs, every inch of her body in utter pain. Her vision was fuzzy and tears stung her eyes.   
  
For hours she walked with no purpose and no destination. Why the gods had cursed her so, she wasn't quite sure, but her one wish was that she'd died from that fall. Suddenly, she came to a cottage in the middle of the woods. Filling with a renewed sense of hope, she made her way to the door and knocked, but no one answered. Had her tired eyes been better adjusted to the dark, had her vision not been slightly impared by the fall, she would've noticed that it was abandoned. Five minutes later, she gave up banging on the door and let herself in.   
  
She now knew the truth, she knew who she was, of her past lives. Those years spent with Haruka and Michiru hadn't been a waste. She'd become intune with her powers. She was a fairy, a witch of the water, and she had no other choice than to return to her roots. Sniffing around, her mind reached out and could feel the history of the house. The former occupants had just recently moved for the city, so she would have the place all to herself. There was a nice garden out back for her to live off of, and some tools and things left about the house. She would fare pretty well.   
  
******Years Later******  
  
A dark figure stood at the top of the hill overlooking the pond. Slowly, someone moved up to parallel with it's shadow. "You're up here again, Draco?"  
  
The dark figure of the prince didn't even move as he spoke, "Yea, I guess I am." He sighed and shifted his weight as he stood gazing down. "You know, Angel, as long as I can remember I've been coming down here to look at the pond. I never really do anything except watch the water, yet I keep coming back. If mom or grandma ever caught me in the rose garden they'd lynch me. But I just keep coming back."  
  
"I don't know, Draco," said Angel, sitting on the grass, "What are you going to do when I have to leave home? You won't have anyone to come out here for you."  
  
"I know," he said sitting down next to her, "But I just can't help it. There's this weird feeling I can't seem to shake when I'm out here - its almost as if I'm missing something, but I don't know what it is. And lately its been getting stronger. I don't know if its because I'm growing older or what, but its something I can't ignore no matter how hard I try.   
  
"I've tried having a decent conversation with mom about it, but all she talks about these days is getting me a girlfriend. She raves on and on about it, which is making me come out here more than normal. And dad, well, forget about him. Dad won't say anything except tell me stories about how I'm a reincarnate of King Endymion and will someday be a great man bleh bleh bleh. I can't take it anymore!" said the prince as he threw his hands in the air, "This life! All of this! It just doesn't feel right. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm going for a walk."  
  
"But Draco!" said Angel, trying to get up.   
  
"No buts, Angel!" snapped Draco over his shoulder, "I need some time alone...to think. Just give me that much."  
  
Angel watched as her brother walked down the hill, debating whether or not to go after him. However, it wasn't long until she heard her lookout call. "Angel! Your mother wants to talk to you about the dress you'll wear tonight!"  
  
Angel sighed dejectedly and turned, walking back towards the palace. "I'm coming, Pallas, tell her I'm on my way."  
  
************  
  
Hours later found Draco deep within the woods. He hadn't intended to go this far in, but it was too late for regrets. The sun was low in the sky and he was sure he had no idea where he was. He around, then up, spotting a thin line of smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Smoke meant house and house meant people, so Draco raced in the direction of the smoke trail, hoping to find someone who could help him.   
  
In a thick section of the woods, barred from almost all light, he came upon a small cottage. He saw a candle in the window and it was as if that little fire had lit up his soul. He had found salvation! He went up to the door and proceeded to knock twice, then waiting for some sounds of movement. After a moment there was a creaking as the door struggled to open. The prince peered into the dark, but couldn't make out a figure. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Come in, boy," came a voice from deep within. The prince swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and stepped inside. "Its not everyday a prince comes calling, you know."  
  
The prince looked around, but still saw no one. "How did you know who I am?" he asked. Just then, the door slammed from behind and he whirled around to face it. "What's going on here?" asked the prince in fear, "Where am I? I can't see you."  
  
"You needn't be afrightened," cackled the voice, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. But then, you were very young when I died."  
  
"But...if you're dead..."said Draco nervously, "How can you be here?"  
  
"You're a sharp one, you know that?" said the voice, "Always were. You made your mother proud." The voice seemed to be getting closer and it sent chills up Draco's spine, "You are a young one, I see. You also grow faster than your mother. She was the size of a first grader for about 900 years before she started to grow. You are doing much better. Probably has something to do with your sister."  
  
"Listen, I don't understand what you want from me," said the prince, "All I came here for was directions...directions back home."  
  
"You are home, my dear," said the voice softly, "You belong right here with me, always have. Ever since the dawn of time it has been written among the stars, adn so help me I make things right once again. And this time your grandmother can't stop me - I won't let her!"   
  
"You're insane!" cried the Prince into the darkness, "I've never seen you before in my life! I need to get home! I'm not supposed to be here! This is wrong, all wrong! Why won't you let me go?"  
  
"I don't think so, Hogosha, not yet, anyway."  
  
************  
  
The Queen sat at the dinner table, nervously awaiting her son's return. "Did he tell you where he was going?" she asked.  
  
"No," replied Angel, "He just went for a walk. He should be back by now."  
  
"Well, he isn't!" snapped the Queen, "Elios, did he say anything to you?"  
  
The king shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Lady, I don't know."  
  
The queen sighed impatiently and stared at the clock. "Where is he?"  
  
************  
  
Juno looked closely at the approaching form. "Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
The figure laughed as it came into the light. "Oh, Juno, its only me."  
  
"Prince Draco!" said the green-haired senshi, "I thought you were an intruder! You do not look like yourself. Are you well?"  
  
"I've never been better," smiled the prince, "Don't worry about me." Juno nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to pass. He passed guards along way whom confronted him much like Juno. Afterwards, they always let him pass and eventually he made it to the dining hall. Another senshi stood there waiting. "Hello, Ceres," he smiled, "Let me pass, I'm sure my dinner is getting cold."  
  
The wise senshi eyed him carefully. "Prince, you don't look quite so well," she said after a moment, "You may go in, but I shall fetch Dr. Mizuno."  
  
"Nonsense," said the Prince, "I'm just fine. Now, please, let me in."  
  
"Very well," said Ceres, moving aside. The prince walked into the room and she reclosed the door. Then she flipped open her communicator. "Attention fellow Sailor Senshi! This is Ceres. I'm calling an emergency meeting at midnight. Bring in the night watch to stand in. Something is wrong with the prince."  
  
AN: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I know I do! I'll have the next chapter up sometime in April, but for now this is all you get. And you'll never guess what has happened to our dear prince! -Chiba Apey 


	5. Demon's Revenge

The matter was an internal emergency, and one of great distress. The senshi gathered in the most secure location, the Time Gate, to hold their meeting. Ceres, being the one who called the meeting, took center and called attention. "Fellow senshi," she started, "What we have here is a matter of grave importance. Prince Draco came home late tonight and with an odd aura about him. He was uncharacteristically cheerful and seemed somewhat paler than normal. Pallas, Juno, and Vesta can vouch for me on this. I offered to have Dr. Mizuno take a look at him, but he flatly refused-"  
  
"We know what's wrong with the Prince," said a voice.   
  
Ceres turned to see the three fairies standing there with grim looks on their faces. "The three Fairies?" snarled Ceres cuttingly, "What right do you have to be here?"  
  
"He is our prince and we have all the right in the world," said Fire indignantly.  
  
"No you don't," said Vesta from the right, anger building up inside her, "You were the protectors of King E. He died."  
  
"Yes, but was reincarnated in the body of Prince Draco," said Wind, "We are as much Draco's guardians as we were the King's."  
  
"If you were such grand guardians," said Juno, "Then why did you let this happen to our Prince? Something is terribly wrong here and you know it!"  
  
"Its no more wrong than it is right," said Terra, "You people are in way over your heads here. You couldn't possibly understand."  
  
"We understand that Draco's in trouble," countered Pallas, "That is enough,isn't it?"  
  
"Silence!" Fire's voice suddenly boomed throughout the halls, "What is happening must happen, no matter how much grief it brings. Know this all who stand here tonight. We shall be guardians to our Prince and no other. If anyone so much as lays a finger on him we reserve the right to punish you just as we punished our sister. Whatever happens to him is our concern and not yours. He has a written fate, and that is the fate that shall stand. Is that clear?"  
  
The other senshi sent glances amongst the group, but daren't say a word. They were caught on a technicality and if they tried to interfere the fairies had every right to punish them accordingly. All they could do was hope and pray.  
  
************  
  
Angel approached her brother who was, yet again, sitting on the hill. "Draco, there's comething different. I know it. What's changed?"  
  
Draco laughed and stood facing away, arms raised to the heavens. "Oh, my dear sister!" he said, "Its nothing that shouldn't have happened ages ago! I have found my destiny!"  
  
"But you've gone insane!" countered Angel, "You act weird and detached all the time! You rarely speak to me, anymore, and rarely to anyone else! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Draco, turing to face her. The angry fire in his eyes scared her and she shrank back in fear. "Nothing is WRONG with me! I couldn't feel better if I tried! I'm a new Draco Chiba! Better than before! And if you want to know so badly, why don't you ask Grandma about April Rain." With that, the prince turned from his sister and walked towards the woods.   
  
Angel stood there on the hill, for a moment, in shock and agony. Then she burst into tears. She wanted her brother back, her old brother - the way he used to be. This...this foreign spirit that seemed to fill her brother's body was too much.   
  
Pallas was watching from the other side of the garden, but made no motion to move. "Princess," she said softly as she watched her get up and leave, "I wish I could help."  
  
Angel walked through the hallways, searching. Finally, she came upon a senshi clad in brown. "Sailor Scorpio," she said, "You must help me."  
  
"What is it, Angel?" asked the senshi of the zodiac.  
  
"I need help, to save my brother," Angel replied desperately, "You're my loyal friend and guardian. It is your duty to help me."  
  
Scorpio shrank back in fear of the reaction to her next words. "I can't," she said weakly.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Angel, "Why the hell not?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess," cowed Scorpio, "But I swore not to interfere. Please don't hate me, but if I help, they...they will give me the ultimate punishment. I can't help it!"  
  
The princess sighed and turned away. "No, I don't hate you, Scorpio," she sighed, "I don't understand why, but I understand the consequences. If no one will help me, then I must go on my own!" And with that she set off down the halls and to the woods, to put an end to this madness.   
  
************  
  
"...and so she followed him," finished Pallas.   
  
"She did what?!" exclaimed the queen. Pallas simply nodded. "I can't believe this! She could get hurt, or maimed, or worse! You must help her!"  
  
"Now now, Queen, you know I'm not allowed to go against a senshi vow," sighed Pallas in defeat, "That's why I told you. This is all I can do to help. You're children are on their own."  
  
"Oh, what's the world coming to these days?" whined the Queen, "There must be something we can do."  
  
Just then an stately, aged woman walked into the room, "My dear Lady," she said, "There's only one thing that can be done in this situation. You see, April Rain was your father's lover before he and I got together. She died ages ago, but my husband - your father - used to ramble on in his sleep. If what I heard was right, your deceased sister was the reincarnation of April Rain. And if her spirit is now hiding in the woods, then she will probably seek revenge for what I have done."  
  
"I don't understand," said the queen, "Why would she want to harm my poor Draco if she was after Daddy all this time?"  
  
"Because," sighed the queen in exasperation, "Your son is a reincarnation of Endymion! Hence being born when Endy died."  
  
"Oh dear! What can we do, mother?"  
  
"We shall go to the Crystal Tower and pray."  
  
************  
  
Angel came upon a little cottage in the middle of the dark woods and knocked on the door. It swung open instantly, as if some mysterious power was beckoning her in. She stepped inside and the door immediately swung close. "Greetings Princess Angel Serenity," said a voice from within the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a panicked Angel.  
  
"Oh, I have many names," said the voice, "Lately people have been calling me the Witch of the Woods, but I prefer others...such as Rose, April Rain, or even Nobara."  
  
"April Rain! You're the one Draco spoke of!" exclaimed Angel.  
  
"Bingo," said the voice.  
  
"But who are you?" asked Angel.  
  
"Oh, i'm a different person everytime. Although we are all one in the same," said the voice, "In this lifetime you'd probably know me as Princess Rose Chiba, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. In other words, your aunt," Angel gasped and the voice laughed, "Before that I was April Rain, your father's lover until that skank Usagi came along."  
  
"My grandmother is not a skank!" yelled Angel.  
  
"Obviously you haven't seen any old pictures of her," laughed the voice, "Anyway, before THAT life I had several others. And in each life I lost my love. I'm older than your history records even go! I am one of THE first beings ever in existence! I am..."  
  
************  
  
"The Demon Nobara!" exclaimed King Elios, "This is even more serious than we thought! We've got to stop her somehow!"  
  
"We know how," said a voice.   
  
They turned in time to see the three fairies. "You're...!"  
  
"We know," said Fire, raising her hand to silence them, "You can stop Nobara. Go to the rose garden and dig under the bush that faces the pond. You'll find a heart crystal that belonged to Nobara in her last reincarnation. If you return it to her, her evil reign will cease." The others looked at each other and Elios nodded. They knew what to do.  
  
************  
  
"So you're evil?" asked Angel shakily.  
  
"Evil?" snapped Nobara, "Why is it that I'm considered evil but that little hussy is the goddess of goodness? I have a brain and she has sex appeal! Now that's injustice!" The lights came up a bit in the cottage and Angel could see Nobara now, as well as her brother.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed.  
  
"My name isn't Draco!" he growled fiercely at her, "I am Hogosha! A man from before time was written! And I belong here with Nobara!"  
  
"Oh, Draco, what has she done to you?" said Angel, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands.   
  
Nobara smirked and turned to Draco. "Well, my dear Hogosha," she smiled, "Looks like we'll finally be together after all."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and The former Queen Serenity stood there with her arm raised above her head. "Stop right there, Nobara!" she screamed.  
  
"Serenity!" snarled Nobara, "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the heart crystal the queen held in her hand. "Wait! No! You bitch! I'll never conform!" She turned around and grabbed Draco by the collar, planting a kiss firnly on his mouth, hoping to enrage the queen.  
  
The next part seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
Serenity ran forward and grabbed Nobara's arm, whirling her around. Before Nobara could react, she took the heart crystal and rammed in into her chest. Nobara had a look of surprise for a moment, then clutched her chest and fell to the ground, sputtering. Draco blinked in shock as he watched the poor woman screaming in agony and thrashing on the ground. When she went still, he snatched her up, tears in his eyes. Then he turned and saw his grandmother smiling in satisfaction. He shot a deadly, red-eyed glare at her and she fell silent in fear, then a portal opened behind him and he fell back into it, taking Nobara with him. Serenity watched them go then cried out. She had lost!  
  
AN: *huff*puff*pant* Finally made it! This last part I had all in my head, but had to type at super speed since my computer time's almost up. *sigh* I was going to write something important in this author's note, but forgot it, so keep readin' amd reviewin'. Keep in mind, also, that NO my character in this story is NOT a self-insertion in any way! Its just a lack of name creativity on my part. So please, I BEG of you, review and send me your love and hate! I need another hit of fandom! Especially since I'm cutting back on caffeine. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Even if its just to say "You fucking suck you fucking bitch so leave us the fuck alone and quick writing you stupid ho." I'm a very tolerant person. *snicker* Ooo, I remeber important thing now! I'm going to put in, like, a prequel on this thing, so you may have to reread the whole thing. I dunno. 


End file.
